the forced marriage
by vicky151
Summary: when fred and mione have to get married but most ppl forbid it


**Tragic right? XDDD lol u be the judge of that :D**

**Mione pov**

**I woke up around eleven. Luckily it was a Saturday so NO CLASSES! I realized I fell asleep with the door locked, after I tried opening it. I unlocked it and went downstairs to see Gin, George, and Harry in the common room. I waved. They stared coldly like I was a disease or something. "Guys, What's up", I ask. "Oh not much, just hanging out with my BEST friend and, looking at a traitor.", She snarled coldly. Wait she was staring at me? How am I a traitor? "Gin, how am I a traitor?" I whisper. "Oh you should know!", she snapped. "I don't, George, Harry?", I plead for help. They just turned away. "Holy shit I missed the meeting yesterday, where's Fred I need to tell him sorry!", I practically scream. They gave me a confused look. "what?", I ask. "You went though and you told off Fred and ditched him.", George whispered. I gasped and yelled," I DID NOT!" "Something's going on..", gin says. I nod. I frown. "But I love Fred, I would never do that", I whisper with tears trickling down my cheek. They all frown. "I think your under a curse, one of the forbidden spells, the imperius curse." Harry exclaims. "But who would do that?" I ask. George snorted. "yeah, who would want to command a best friend of "the boy who lives", nope can't think of anyone.", he teases. We all shout," SHUT UP!" Then I hit him on the head. "FUCK, GEORGE WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS FRED!?", I screech at the top of my lungs. "Umm, the great hall maybe", he said trying to think. I waved and rushed out of the room. I literally ran over three people on the way, luckily none of them were teachers. When I got into the great hall I saw Fred moping around. "Fred Fred Fred", I kept screaming his name. His head perked up and stared at me, like he was trying to figure me out. I kept on running, but I accidentally ran into him and we tipped over, talk about embarrassing. We were laughing but I could tell my face was red. "What the hell? Last night you didn't want to be near me now your, well, all over me!", he said.**

**Fred pov**

**I was urging to kiss her but I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know if this was a joke. I couldn't do anymore thinking because she kissed me. Of course I kissed her back, I was still madly in love with her. I got up first. I helped her up. She grabbed my arm and, unsuccessfully, tried pulling me. Still struggling, she said," We have to go talk to the others!" I laughed at her pathetically trying to pull me. I nodded. And ran out of the room with her following right behind me, just like it should be. When we got there we saw Luna, Harry, Gin, and Forge in a circle, Ron is probably somewhere with Lavender. "Ok so we know Mione's under the imperius curse, and she needs to be taken to St. Mungos, pronto!", Gin whispered a little loud to clue me in what was going on. I ran out of the room to tell Dumbledore. When I got to his office he was snoozing in his big office chair. "Wake up!", I yell. "Huh what Mommy!?", he muttered getting up. I rolled my eyes, his "mommy's" either dead or like a million years old! "Mione's under the imperius curse!", I screech. He woke up then. Then he took out his cell phone, a muggle device. Then his phone rang, and it rang, "Hey Hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend, no way no way I think you need a new one, hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend!" "He flipped open his phone. "Yo", he said. "oh not much, just chilling in my office with a Weasley what about chu?", he asks. As disturbed as I was I yelled at him," MIONE'S UNDER A FORBIDDEN CURSE!!!!" "SO sorry Mc.G I gots to go ttfn".", He said hanging up the phone. I snatched the phone a way from him as it started to ring, "You make me so hot makes me wanna drop, your so ridiculous, I can barely stop. As I looked at the caller I.D. it got even more sickening, it was Snape. Then it kept ringing," I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream, You're so fabulous, your so good to me, baby baby Your so good to me baby baby. As I choked he had another phone call. "Baby you so sexy, your voice is so lovely, I love your complexion I miss ya, I miss ya, I miss ya, I really wanna kiss you but I can't , six, seven, eight, triple nine, eight two one two I dreaded to look at the caller I.D. but I did, IT WAS CEDRIC DIGGORY'S DAD!? I threw up a little on the carpet and turned the ringer OFF. Then I called St. Mungos. I closed the phone and threw it at Dumbledore. Then I ran out of the room.**

**Draco pov**

**I saw the mud blood get carried away by the St. Mungos nurses. Crap, if they cure her me and my family are going to get killed by Lord Voldemort. That thought turned into an image, which just frightened me more. How am I going to be able to control the mud blood if she's cured and or away from me. I frowned. I sighed in frustration. I went into my slytherin dorm and paced. The death eaters can kill us, Snape can kill me, since he is a double agent, clearly tricking the old bastard so he thinks he can trust him, then Snape gives his information to Lord Voldemort, it's brilliant if I do say so myself!**


End file.
